Arms of a Stranger
by Sara6255
Summary: Buffy moves to Sunnydale with her mom during the middle of the season 2 time period, then she meets Angel. *The rating is for only one chapter, I believe. The rest is PG-13*
1. AN

I wrote this story a long time ago and decided that I should post it here.  
  
This is one of my first B/A fics, so I'm not sure it's all that great; but I'll let you guys be the judge of that; which means, I NEED FEEDBACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Well, here's the story.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
:o)  
  
-Sara  
  
P.S. - I wrote this story when Angel was still on Buffy, so even though they're over, I figured I'd post it anyway. It's a total AU story, so anything goes! :) 


	2. Introductions

Title: Arms of a Stranger  
  
Author: Sara6255  
  
Rating: PG-13 - R  
  
Pairing: A/B, X/C, W/O, S/H  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. (So sad)  
  
Summary: Buffy moves to Sunnydale with her mom during the middle of the season 2 time period, then she meets Angel.  
  
Spoilers: Season 2, if any  
  
Author's Notes: Vampires and demons don't exist; Buffy is just a regular girl. Spike and Angel are alive and they go to Sunnydale High. Angel is good, but sometimes he exhibits Angelus-like qualities.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy dropped the last box onto the floor in her new room. She plopped onto the floor and started rummaging through the boxes. "Buffy! Can you come down her for a minute, I need your help." Buffy went downstairs to help her mom.  
  
"Mom, of all places in the U.S., we had to move here?! I mean, there is only one Starbucks in this town, one!"  
  
"Honey, I told you, this was the only place in California that we could afford to move to and open up a new art gallery. The damn building inspectors condemned the last gallery. Who knew that termites liked art?" Joyce smiled.  
  
"I can already tell that this place is going to suck."  
  
"Don't worry, it'll all work out. Now, can you help me with the dishes?"  
  
After Buffy and Joyce finished with the dishes, Joyce hugged her; "I have an idea, why don't you get out of here for a while. Go downtown and explore. It'll do you some good." Buffy put away the last plate and closed the cupboard, "Are you sure you don't need my help?" Joyce smiled, "Absolutely. I think I might just go to bed. I am very tired. We can finish tomorrow." Buffy grinned, "If you insist; Thanks mom." She kissed Joyce on the cheek and ran upstairs to fix her hair. She put on a white tank top, a sky blue button shirt, black pants, and high heel boots. Then she put her hair up and put on a solid silver, large cross. She did a quick makeup check and headed out the door.  
  
Buffy parked her mom's car in a deserted parking lot and decided to actually walk downtown. "K, this might not be so bad." Buffy smiled as she looked in all the windows of the shops. She stopped when she got to a clothes store, "Ooh, this is VERY not so bad." She looked in the window and gazed at all the clothes, "I know what I am doing tomorrow."  
  
"That's my favorite store too."  
  
Buffy spun around to find a tall red head holding hands with a guy who had short, semi-spiked, reddish-orange hair. "Hi! I'm Willow and this is my boyfriend Oz."  
  
Buffy smiled, "Hi. I'm Buffy."  
  
"Did you just move here?"  
  
"Is it that obvious?"  
  
Willow smiled, "No, I just don't remember seeing you before."  
  
"Yea, I just moved here with my mom from L.A."  
  
The girl's boyfriend spoke, "L.A., wow. And you decided to move here?"  
  
Buffy laughed, "No choice of my own."  
  
Willow chuckled, "Don't worry, it's not so bad. What are you doing down here?"  
  
"Nothing much, just exploring."  
  
"Well, we were on our way to the Bronze to meet some friends. Do you want to come?"  
  
"The Bronze?"  
  
"Yea, it's pretty much the only place in this town that is worth going to. It could be fun; you will definitely meet people."  
  
"Sounds like a plan."  
  
When they arrived, Buffy saw a big bright sign that said "Bronze." They walked in and Buffy looked around, "Wow, big place."  
  
Willow smiled, "Yep, it gives us something to do on the weekends. Ooh, there's Xander and Cordelia."  
  
Willow took Buffy's hand and dragged her over to the couple. "Cordy, Xander, this is Buffy. She just moved here from L.A."  
  
Xander and Cordelia smiled at Buffy; Cordelia held out her hand and Buffy shook it, "L.A. and you moved here?"  
  
Buffy looked at Willow and smiled, "Yea, I know, I must be nuts."  
  
Willow grabbed a chair from a near-by empty chair and gave it to Buffy, "Here, sit down. Do you want something to drink?"  
  
Buffy sat down, "Um, yea, I'll have a coke. Thank you." Willow flashed a bright smile and headed to the bar.  
  
Xander smiled at Buffy, "So, do you like it here so far?"  
  
"It's ok. Not much to say, I haven't been here very long."  
  
Willow returned with a coke and two other people, "Buffy, this is Harmony and Spike."  
  
Buffy smiled at them; Harmony was a tall, semi-attractive, blond who had that snob look about her. Spike was tall, with bleached-blond sorta spiky hair. Buffy couldn't help but notice that Spike wasn't all that bad looking either. She could tell that he was one of those bad-boy types. "Hello love."  
  
Harmony could see Spike giving Buffy the eye and she smacked him. Spike winked at Buffy and grabbed Harmony's hand and pulled her towards the dance floor.  
  
Buffy looked at the others, "That was interesting."  
  
Cordelia glared at the couple on the dance floor, "Yea, well, Harmony used to be my best friend until Spike came along. She has totally changed."  
  
Xander grinned, "Yea, she went from snobby bitch to Spike's bitch."  
  
Willow and Oz chuckled.  
  
Cordelia glared at him, "Well, one good thing did come from Spike's arrival...Angel."  
  
Buffy raised an eyebrow, "Angel?"  
  
"Angel is Spike's cousin. I could tell you what I think of HIM, but somebody here might get a little jealous." Cordelia snickered at Xander and he just glared at her.  
  
"Sounds interesting." Buffy got up, "Bathroom?" Everybody pointed towards the other side of the room. "I'll be right back."  
  
As Buffy made her way to the bathroom, she was scanning over the crowd. All she could see were normal, everyday teenagers hanging out after a boring day of physics, history, and homework; but then something caught her attention. A tall, dark, and gorgeous guy. He had on black leather pants and a dark blue silk shirt. He was dancing very hot and heavy-like with a girl who had brown hair and was wearing a black leather mini-skirt and a leather jacket that looked too big for her; Buffy figured it belonged to the guy. The guy looked away from the girl and caught eyes with Buffy. He noticed that Buffy was staring at him; he checked her out, gave her a seductive little smile, then focused his eyes back to the other girl. Buffy realized that she was staring and she quickly looked away and went into the bathroom.  
  
When she got back to the table, she smiled, "I think I'm going to like it here."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of part 1.  
  
I NEED FEEDBACK!  
  
Thanks.  
  
:o) 


	3. First Impressions

Title: Arms of a Stranger  
  
Author: Sara6255  
  
Rating: PG-13 - R  
  
Pairing: A/B, X/C, W/O, S/H  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. (So sad)  
  
Summary: Buffy moves to Sunnydale with her mom during the middle of season 2 time period, then she meets Angel.  
  
Spoilers: Season 2, if any  
  
Author's Notes: Vampires and demons don't exist, Buffy is just a regular girl. Spike and Angel are alive and they go to Sunnydale High. Angel is good, but sometimes he exhibits Angelus-like qualities.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Buffy! Time to get up; you don't want to be late for school."  
  
Buffy woke up to the sound of her mother's loud voice. "I'm up!" Buffy got up and took a shower, then she rummaged through her closet to find something to wear. When she went downstairs her mom had a glass of orange juice waiting for her.  
  
Joyce could see the worry in Buffy's eyes, "Don't worry honey, you'll be fine. You've already made friends. Willow, Cordelia, Xander and Oz. I'd say you are off to a pretty good start."  
  
Buffy smiled, "I know, but it is still kind of freaky." Buffy finished her orange juice, grabbed her bag and headed out the door.  
  
When Buffy arrived at Sunnydale High, the campus was filled with students and faculty, "Breathe Buffy," Buffy took a deep breath and went into the building.  
  
"Buffy! Over here." Buffy saw Willow and Oz standing by the lockers, "Thank god! Ok, I am really freaked out here. I don't know if I can do this."  
  
Oz smiled, "Don't worry Buffy. Sunnydale High is nothing to be afraid of. You'll survive."  
  
"Hey guys." Xander and Cordelia came over to them.  
  
Buffy smiled, "Good more people I know. Does anyone have..." Buffy looked at her schedule, "...World History fist period?"  
  
Cordelia smiled, "Yea, I do. Ms. Wilson is the coolest teacher, she hardly ever gives homework."  
  
Buffy smiled, "Ooh, my kind of teacher."  
  
Everyone said their good-byes and went to class.  
  
Ten minutes into the period, the guy from the Bronze came sauntering into the room.  
  
Ms. Wilson stopped writing on the board and looked at him, "Angel, this is the fifth tardy in two weeks."  
  
Angel just grinned, "Sorry, long night." The class laughed.  
  
"That's no excuse."  
  
Ms. Wilson got a piece of paper from her desk, "Sign this. One more tardy and it's detention."  
  
Buffy looked at Cordelia, "That's Angel, Spike's cousin?"  
  
Cordelia smiled, "Isn't he gorgeous?"  
  
After Angel signed the paper, he walked passed Buffy and winked at her, then sat in the desk behind her. Buffy stiffened, 'Relax stupid; he is probably the hottest guy you will ever meet, don't blow it!' she thought to herself. Buffy relaxed a little and continued copying down the notes from the board.  
  
Ms. Wilson kept writing the notes, "Angel, I suggest you write these down, you cannot afford to fail another test."  
  
Angel smiled, "Yes ma'am."  
  
He leaned forward and whispered in Buffy's ear, "Can I borrow a pencil?"  
  
He was so close, she could feel his breath on her neck; he had the sexiest voice she had ever heard. She casually took a pencil from her bag and handed it to him. Angel took the pencil and jotted down a few notes. Cordelia looked at Buffy and grinned.  
  
Right before the bell rang, Angel tapped Buffy on the shoulder; she turned around and looked at him, "Yea?"  
  
Angel flashed her a smile, "Thanks for the pencil."  
  
He handed it too her and she looked in his eyes, "Um...don't mention it."  
  
She took it and smiled at him. He had the most amazing brown eyes; they practically pulled her into a trance. When the bell rang, Buffy snapped out of it. Angel just smiled and left the room.  
  
Cordelia giggled, "Wow, that boy is totally into you."  
  
Buffy grinned, "Yea right, a guy like him; into me? Not likely."  
  
Cordelia smiled and they went to their next classes.  
  
At lunch, Buffy was in a better mood and Xander called her on it, "Someone is in a cheery mood."  
  
Buffy and Cordelia looked at each other and smiled, "I'm just having a really good first day. So, are we going to the Bronze tonight?"  
  
Cordelia smiled, "Of course, where else would we go?"  
  
Buffy immediately thought about what she was going to wear tonight. "Ooh! Willow, that store that I was looking at; I saw the best outfit. You wanna go with me and get it after school?"  
  
Willow frowned, "Sorry, I'd love to, but I am student teaching for Ms. Calendar tomorrow and I have to figure lesson plans."  
  
Cordelia took this opportunity, "I am the shopping queen! I'll go!"  
  
Buffy grinned, "Great! Meet me outside of the school at 3. Gotta go to the library now, I need a Chemistry book."  
  
Buffy said her good-byes and headed to the library. "Hello? Anyone here?"  
  
Buffy stepped into the library searching for the librarian. "Hello."  
  
Buffy looked at the office, "Hi! I'm Buffy Summers. I was told to come here to get a Chemistry book."  
  
The librarian smiled, "Hello, I am Mr. Giles, and you have come to the right place. Just a minute."  
  
Mr. Giles went to the office and returned with a very large book, "Here you are. They're pretty big."  
  
Buffy took the book and smiled, "Thanks Giles." Buffy but the book in her bag and went to 5th period.  
  
When Buffy walked into Chemistry, her eyes lit up; she saw Angel flirting with a girl at the back of the room.  
  
Buffy went to the teacher to check in, "Ms. Summers, welcome to Chemistry. I am Mrs. Winters. Are you any good in Chemistry?"  
  
Buffy smiled a little, "Well, I had a B at my old school."  
  
Mrs. Winters smiled, "Good enough; I think I'll have you sit at the first table in the back by the window. You can be Angel's partner; he needs all the help he can get."  
  
Buffy had to take a deep breath to keep from jumping for joy, "Um....sure, I can do that."  
  
She held in a squeal of delight as best as she could. Mrs. Winters handed Buffy some papers and she waited for class to start. "Attention everyone, this is Buffy Summers; she is joining us from Los Angeles."  
  
Angel turned his attention to the front of the room; when Buffy saw him looking at her, she quickly looked away. When she looked at him again, he was smiling slyly at her; she blushed a little, then looked away again.  
  
"Buffy, go ahead and take your seat now." Mrs. Winters pointed to the chair next to Angel.  
  
Angel saw where she was going to sit, and he made some comment to a guy across from him, and they laughed; Buffy knew he was talking about her. She shrugged it off and took her seat next to Angel. Angel knew she was playing with him, so he decided to play along,  
  
"Hey Benny, you got a pencil I can borrow?" Angel looked at the guy sitting at the table next to Buffy. The guy smiled and grabbed a pencil from his bag and handed it to Angel. Angel leaned over Buffy to get the pencil and turned his head towards hers so their lips were only inches apart, "Excuse me."  
  
He said in a very seductive voice. It took every inch of willpower for Buffy not to kiss him right then and there. When he got the pencil, he went back to his side of the table. Thirty minutes into the period, Buffy got a call slip to go to the counselor's office. She knew it would take the rest of the period, so she put her books away and grabbed her backpack.  
  
Right before she left, she whispered to Angel, "I'll be at the Bronze tonight, in case you're interested." She flashed him a little smile, then left. Before she closed the door, she caught Angel watching her leave; she smiled, "Two can play this game."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of part 2.  
  
I NEED FEEDBACK!  
  
Thanks. 


	4. All in Good Time

Title: Arms of a Stranger  
  
Author: Sara6255  
  
Rating: PG-13 - R  
  
Pairing: A/B  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. (So sad)  
  
Summary: Buffy moves to Sunnydale with her mom during the middle of season 2 time period, then she meets Angel.  
  
Spoilers: Season 2, if any  
  
Author's Notes: Vampires and demons don't exist, Buffy is just a regular girl. Spike and Angel are alive and they go to Sunnydale High. Angel is good, but sometimes he exhibits Angelus-like qualities.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Buffy, over here!" Buffy walked to the front of the school to meet Cordelia.  
  
"Hey Cordelia, nice car." Cordelia grinned, "Thanks, it's my baby. I know why we're doing this. You want a new outfit...for Angel."  
  
Buffy blushed, "What can I say, he drives me crazy. I don't even know him."  
  
Cordelia laughed, "You don't have to know him to know that he is excruciatingly hot! You just happen to be the one that he wants. Don't feel bad honey; use it for all it's worth! Come on, I saw a killer outfit at that store last week. You will look awesome in it."  
  
When Cordelia and Buffy got to the store, Cordelia found the outfit right away. "Here it is! Isn't it hot?"  
  
Buffy's eyes widened, "This? I don't know if I could wear that in public."  
  
Cordelia smirked, "What about in front of Angel?"  
  
Buffy grabbed the outfit, "I need shoes now!"  
  
Buffy stood in front of her mirror, "Oh boy, I don't know about this."  
  
Joyce stood in her door way, "Me neither, what is that?!"  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes, "It's just an outfit mom."  
  
Joyce raised an eyebrow at her daughter, "Do you really want me to tell you what I think?"  
  
Buffy grabbed her hair clip, "No thanks, I'll pass. Don't worry, I'll be fine."  
  
She patted her mom on the shoulder and left the house. Buffy got to the Bronze and hesitated before she walked in, "Chill Buffy; you are going to kill in this."  
  
Buffy put on a smiled and opened the door. When she entered the room, all eyes focused on her. She had on a leopard skin, see-through shirt, a black lace bra, a black leather mini-skirt, fishnet stockings, and black Go-Go- type boots. She casually walked over to the table where Willow, Oz, Cordelia, and Xander sat. When they saw her, Xander and Oz's jaws dropped; Cordelia and Willow punched their shoulders.  
  
Cordelia spoke first, "See, I told you you would kill."  
  
Buffy smiled and sat down, "Is Angel here?"  
  
Willow raised an eyebrow, "Angel? Since when are you interested in Angel."  
  
Buffy smiled, "It's a recent development."  
  
Cordelia looked at the entrance, "Buffy." Cordelia pointed towards the door at Angel. Buffy's eyes lit up; she smiled at Cordelia and headed to the bar.  
  
"Angel, what are we doing here again? This gets bloody boring after a while." Spike and Harmony followed Angel into the Bronze  
  
Spike had his arms wrapped around Harmony's waist, "Spikey honey, I can't breathe."  
  
Spike grinned and held on tighter, "Good."  
  
Angel just glared at them, "I told you Spike, I'm meeting someone." Angel looked around the room in search of Buffy.  
  
"You're looking for the new girl aren't you?" Spike let go of Harmony. "If that's who you're looking for, there she is." Spike pointed to the bar, "I'll tell you what, if you don't want her, I'll take her. Harmony, why don't you wear anything like that?"  
  
Harmony glared at him, "You told me I looked like a slut."  
  
Spike grinned at her, "That doesn't mean I wanted you to stop wearing that stuff. Angel, if you don't make your move, someone else will."  
  
Angel looked at Spike, "I know. You might as well leave. I'm gonna be here a while."  
  
Angel left the couple and headed to the bar. When he got to Buffy, he liked what he saw very much and smiled, "Buffy."  
  
Buffy turned around and smiled, "I was wondering if you were gonna show."  
  
Angel looked at her outfit again, "Where did you get that getup?"  
  
Buffy smiled, "I picked it out just for you. I thought you might like it."  
  
Angel smiled, "You know me well."  
  
Buffy patted the stool next to her, "Sit down. Do you want something to drink?"  
  
Angel snickered, "They won't give it to me here."  
  
Buffy smiled, "Suit yourself." She waved to the bartender, "I'll have a coke, with a cherry." While she was waiting for her drink, she scanned Angel's outfit. He had on the same leather pants and a red silk shirt. She also couldn't help but notice that they hugged all the right places. "I wonder what your closet is like."  
  
Angel raised an eyebrow, "Huh?"  
  
Buffy giggled, "Well, you always wear the same clothes."  
  
Angel smiled, "Well, they attracted you, so they must work. Besides I should say the same for you. Do you always dress like that?"  
  
Buffy blushed, "No, I never dress like this actually, it's just a one time thing."  
  
Angel smiled, "I like it."  
  
When Buffy's drink arrived, she took the cherry and sucked on it a little then slowly ate it, all the time locking eyes with Angel. Angel had a sly semi-smile on his face; he knew that she was playing hard to get, and he preferred it that way.  
  
When the next song came on, Buffy grinned, "I love this song! Dance with me."  
  
Before Angel could answer, Buffy grabbed his hand, and pulled him onto the dance floor. When they got to the middle of the dance floor, Buffy put her hand on Angel's chest and stopped him. Then she took his hands and put them on her waist and started dancing. She moved her body to the rhythm of the music and never took her eyes of Angel; then she turned around and put her back to his, closing the gap between them. Angel decided to play her little game; he slowly moved his hands up and down her thighs and hips and over her stomach. Buffy reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest. The more he touched her, the louder her body screamed.  
  
When the song was over, Angel turned Buffy around slowly, "Are you making a move Ms. Summers?"  
  
Buffy smiled, "Did your toes curl?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, when I make a move, EVERYTHING curls."  
  
Buffy smiled at Angel, then left him in the middle of the dance floor. She said goodnight to her friends and left the Bronze. The whole time, Spike had been watching at the bar.  
  
He went to Angel, "Geez Angel, if you had gotten any closer, it would have been a lap dance. That girl is practically begging you to jump her bones."  
  
Angel watched Buffy as she left, "Yea, I know. All in good time."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of part 3. 


	5. Andy

Title: Arms of a Stranger  
  
Author: Sara6255  
  
Rating: PG-13 - R  
  
Pairing: A/B  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. (So sad)  
  
Summary: Buffy moves to Sunnydale with her mom during the middle of season 2 time period, then she meets Angel.  
  
Spoilers: Season 2, if any  
  
Author's Notes: Vampires and demons don't exist; Buffy is just a regular girl. Spike and Angel are alive and they go to Sunnydale High. Angel is good, but sometimes he exhibits Angelus-like qualities.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Buffy left the Bronze, she couldn't stop smiling. She knew right away that she had gotten to Angel the minute he touched her, even though he didn't show it. A little more, and he would be eating out of the palm of her hand. Before she knew it, Buffy was a mile away from the Bronze, then she realized that it was very dark and very creepy. She decided that it would be better if she went home with a friend, instead of by herself.  
  
When she turned around to go back to the Bronze, she heard a voice, "Hey, baby."  
  
Buffy spun around to find a guy standing behind her. He was tall, brown hair, about her age; and he had, creepy, grayish eyes.  
  
Buffy tried to hide her nervousness, "Hey."  
  
The guy smiled, "I'm Andy. You know, a pretty thing like you shouldn't be out here all alone." He said as he was checking out her outfit.  
  
Buffy tried to stay calm, "Yea, I figured that; that's why I'm going back to the Bronze to wait for my friends."  
  
The guy advanced on her, "It's a little late for that honey."  
  
Buffy turned around to run back to the Bronze, but her boots weren't helping. Andy caught up to her and grabbed her around the waist and covered her mouth; then he dragged her into a near-by alley with her kicking and trying to scream. When he got to the back of the alley, he dropped her onto the ground. Buffy immediately stood up and tried to get away, but he had her trapped.  
  
Andy leered at her, "You shouldn't wear clothes like that unless you want the attention."  
  
Buffy sneered at him, "This isn't the attention I wanted."  
  
Andy grinned, "Too bad." He pushed Buffy against a brick wall and pinned her to it; then he shoved his tongue down her throat and she couldn't breathe. Buffy screamed in her mind, 'Help me please!' Andy kept kissing her and groping her whole body and Buffy tried to get away.  
  
"Andy!"  
  
Andy broke the kiss and looked behind him, "Angel! How's it going? Do you wanna help?" When Buffy heard this, her eyes widened.  
  
Angel smiled, "No thanks. Leave her alone."  
  
Andy cocked his head to the side, "Why? Do you know her?"  
  
"Just leave her alone."  
  
"Is she yours?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
Buffy thought to herself, 'I'm his? I hope he is just trying to get this asshole to back off.'  
  
Andy smiled, "Don't you want to share?"  
  
Angel clenched his fists, "Back-off."  
  
"O yea, I forgot, you changed."  
  
"Yep, I did."  
  
"Well, she's mine now, so FUCK OFF!"  
  
Andy turned back to Buffy and kissed her. Angel casually walked up to Andy, grabbed his arm, and swirled him around, "I'm not going to tell you again."  
  
Andy smirked, "She wouldn't put out would she?"  
  
Angel pulled Andy's arm behind his back and broke it, "If you ever come around here or her again, I'll kill you." He let go of Andy and he ran off.  
  
Angel went to Buffy, "Are you ok?"  
  
Buffy dropped to the ground and started crying. Angel sat down by her and held her. Buffy could tell that he was uncomfortable, but she wouldn't let him go. "You know him? What did he mean when he said you 'changed'?"  
  
Angel let go of her, "You'll be ok." He got up to leave, but Buffy grabbed his arm.  
  
"Have you ever done this before?"  
  
"Buffy..."  
  
"Have you?"  
  
"Not like that."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"It doesn't matter."  
  
"Yes it does! Tell me."  
  
"He was my best friend. We did things that I regret now. He got worse, so I dropped him."  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"Go to the Bronze, and wait for your friends and go home with them."  
  
"Angel..."  
  
"Don't wear that shit if you don't want guys to think you're a whore."  
  
Angel saw a tear roll down Buffy's cheek.  
  
"I'm sorry Buffy; just go home."  
  
Buffy let go of him and went back to the Bronze. Angle waited to make sure that she got in safely.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of part 4. 


	6. Makeout Sessions

Title: Arms of a Stranger  
  
Author: Sara6255  
  
Rating: PG-13 - R  
  
Pairing: A/B  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. (So sad)  
  
Summary: Buffy moves to Sunnydale with her mom during the middle of season 2 time period, then she meets Angel.  
  
Spoilers: Season 2, if any  
  
Author's Notes: Vampires and demons don't exist; Buffy is just a regular girl. Spike and Angel are alive and they go to Sunnydale High. Angel is good, but sometimes he exhibits Angelus-like qualities.  
  
( ) appears when a person is thinking.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Buffy woke up the next morning, she wasn't sure what to think about the other night. She knew that she had totally hit a nerve when she had asked Angel about his relationship with Andy. She took a shower, then put on...regular clothes.  
  
When she got to first period, she never looked at Angel; instead she talked to Cordelia the whole period. At lunch, Buffy was very quiet; Xander noticed she was playing with her food, "What's the matter Buffy?"  
  
Buffy put her fork down, "I didn't get much sleep last night."  
  
Cordelia smiled, "Were you visited by a certain heavenly creature last night?"  
  
Buffy smiled, "No, I didn't see Angel after I left the Bronze."  
  
Buffy threw her lunch away and grabbed her bag, "I'll see you guys later."  
  
When Buffy went to her locker, Angel was waiting for her.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"I'll live."  
  
"I'm sorry about what I said."  
  
"Don't be, you were right. Thank you for saving me."  
  
"I'd do it for anyone."  
  
"I don't know about that."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I could see it in your eyes last night; you have feelings for me."  
  
Angel chuckled, "Hate to break it to you honey, but it's strictly a physical thing."  
  
Buffy stood on her tip-toes and whispered in his ear, "You can't fool me; I can feel it every time you touch me, every time I touch you; there IS something there."  
  
She started to walk off, but Angel grabbed her arm, "You can't keep doing this to me Summers."  
  
Buffy looked at him innocently, "Doing what?"  
  
"Leading me on like this."  
  
Buffy ran her hands across Angel's shirt, "I don't know what you are talking about. I'm just-"  
  
Angel shut her up by kissing her; at first it was soft and slow. Then Buffy wrapped her arms around him and deepened the kiss. It was so intense; her legs practically gave out from under her. When she realized that they were in the middle of the school hall, she broke the kiss, let out a deep breath and re-gained consciousness, "I am not leading you on." With that, Buffy walked away.  
  
Angel smiled, "Whatever you say."  
  
All through 5th period, Buffy couldn't concentrate because Angel kept putting his hand on her thigh. The more she pushed him away, the more persistent he was. Buffy raised her hand to go to the bathroom; Angel followed shortly. When Buffy left the bathroom, Angel pulled her into a utility closet. He picked her up and gently pushed her against the wall and started kissing her; she wrapped her legs around his waist and returned the kisses. Even though she knew it was wrong, she didn't even try to stop him.  
  
"Angel...I need to...go back...to class."  
  
"So, go. I'm not stopping you."  
  
Buffy tried to stop, but Angel wouldn't let go of her and she didn't really care. He placed kisses all down her throat and then went back to her lips. She memorized, the way he smelled like Old Spice and the way he felt, and the way he touched her. She kissed him with passion and intensity and lust. She was afraid that if she stopped, all of it would disappear.('Take it easy Buffy, he's not going anywhere.) She thought to herself, (You have him exactly where you want him. If he really wants you, he'll wait.)  
  
Buffy stopped him, "Angel, we have to stop. I need to go to class."  
  
Angel kept kissing her, "No, you don't."  
  
Buffy lightly pushed him away, and he let go of her. She fixed her hair, "I can't do this here."  
  
She opened the closet door and left. Angel went back to class five minutes later, and Buffy noticed the sly smile that he was wearing. (That's it Buffy, let him think he is in charge.)  
  
When he got back to the table, Buffy whispered to him, "You might want to wipe the lipstick off your face." Buffy smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of (short) part 5. 


	7. Questions

Title: Arms of a Stranger  
  
Author: Sara6255  
  
Rating: PG-13 - R  
  
Pairing: A/B  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. (So sad)  
  
Summary: Buffy moves to Sunnydale with her mom during the middle of season 2 time period, then she meets Angel.  
  
Spoilers: Season 2, if any  
  
Author's Notes: Vampires and demons don't exist; Buffy is just a regular girl. Spike and Angel are alive and they go to Sunnydale High. Angel is good, but sometimes he exhibits Angelus-like qualities.  
  
** appears when a person is thinking.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy and Cordelia were in Buffy's room studying for a history test. "What if he's just using me?" Buffy couldn't concentrate.  
  
Cordelia smiled, "Huh?"  
  
"What if he's just using me for...you know."  
  
"Sex?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Find out."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Make him jealous."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Find some other hot guy...not possible...and flirt with him like mad. The guy will intimidate Angel and you flirting will make will make him totally jealous, hopefully. If this happens, then he is all yours; totally head- over-heals. But, if he does nothing, then he is just using you."  
  
"Where do you come up with this stuff?"  
  
"Years of practice my dear." Cordelia grinned.  
  
Buffy smiled, "Do you do that to Xander?"  
  
"If his eyes start to wander, I do. It works every time."  
  
~~  
  
Later that night at the Bronze, Angel couldn't keep his hands off her; he was groping her and kissing her neck and ears, so Buffy did what Cordelia suggested. Buffy looked around the room, "Hmm...Scott!"  
  
Buffy fixed her hair and walked over to Scott and started talking to him. She would smile and giggle, smooth his hair and play with his shirt, all the while watching Angel's reaction. He was watching her like a hawk and she could see the fire burning in his eyes. *It's working!* She thought to herself.  
  
She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw him, "Andy." She whispered. The guy had been stalking her all night, and when he finally got her attention, he grinned and winked at her.  
  
Angel saw the horror on Buffy's face and went to her rescue. "Buffy, what's wrong?" He focused his attention on what she was staring at. Angel clenched his teeth, "Andy." Andy saw him and smiled. Angel took Buffy's hand and pulled her through the crowd and out of the Bronze.  
  
"He followed me; he was watching me." Buffy was shaking.  
  
Angel hugged her, "I'll kill him before I let him near you." He put her in his car and too her home. When they got to Buffy's house, Angel noticed her mom was gone.  
  
"Where's your mom?"  
  
"Business trip."  
  
"Do you want me to leave?"  
  
"No, please stay with me."  
  
Angel took Buffy to her room, "You'll be ok. Lay down and sleep." Buffy layed down and looked at Angel, "Why is he doing this?" Angel sat on the floor next to her bed, "Because of me. He is kinda pissed at me and now that I have "stolen" what he thinks belongs to him, he'll do whatever he can to bring me down, and he's taking great pleasure in it." Buffy looked confused, "What did you steal?"  
  
"You."  
  
"Me?! What are you talking about? I never belonged to him!"  
  
"That's not what he thinks. The second he saw you, he "claimed" you. When I stopped him, it got personal."  
  
"K, this kid is seriously deranged. But, why does he hate you so much?"  
  
"I dropped him."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"He did something and I took the fall for it, because we were best friends. Anyway, I got out of it - - don't ask how, then I dropped him. He was too intense; He took everything I did to the next level and I wasn't about to go down with him, so I dropped him."  
  
"So because you helped me, he is even more ticked off. But why would he be so pissed if you just dropped him?"  
  
"I made him the way he is, then just left him."  
  
"That's not it. He really has it in for you. What happened?"  
  
Angel stood up, "Buffy, get some sleep."  
  
"Angel, what happened?!"  
  
"Buffy," Angel turned around and glared at her with his teeth clenched, "forget it! You'll be fine here. I'm gonna go downstairs."  
  
"Angel, I'm..."  
  
"Buffy, go to sleep."  
  
Angel closed the door behind him and went downstairs. He sat on the couch until the sun came up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of part 6. 


	8. AN Not a Chapter

Hey guys.  
  
Sorry to have to tell you this, but I don't know if I'll be able to get this story finished.  
  
Obviously, I haven't updated in a really long time and that's because I've been horribly busy with school and work, etc.  
  
I love this story, and I don't want to stop writing, but that might be the case if I can't find some free time in the near future.  
  
I'll try super hard to keep this story going, but I just don't know if I can.  
  
Thanks again.  
  
-Sara 


End file.
